Give Her A Moment
by InkyTheHalfling
Summary: Give her a moment, and Sigyn could make a wonderful queen. AU: Details the actions of Sigyn during Thor, soon to move into Thor 2(soon maybe yes).Story better than this summary, promise. I suck at summaries...CURRENTLY ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel, obviously. If I did, Sigyn would have been in the movie. She would have been at Loki's side whether he liked it or not. I don't own any of the characters, but I do lay claim to Sigyn; she's my creation in all but her name. **_

**A/N: This has a part 2, if anyone is interested. And when I say anyone I mean if just one person takes a genuine interest in the part two, which features Loki, I will post it.**

Give her a moment, and Sigyn could make a wonderful queen.

Instead, she sat helping one prepare for a ceremony she would not attend.

"Are you sure, dear?" the wonderful queen asked. Sigyn did not resent the woman for the ill choice Odin had made; she loved Frigga as her own mother (indeed, she was her mother in law) but could not be dissuaded.

"I have business to attend to, my queen. Loki will be there; that will suffice."

"But Loki will need you," the queen waved away the servants arranging her hair and beckoned Sigyn forward. "He needs you, dear."

Sigyn removed the heavy headdress the simpletons had given Frigga and began to twist and pile her golden locks upon her head.

"He might, but I am not wanted," Sigyn placed the golden pins in the queen's hair.

Frigga knew her son's marriage was not as strong as it should be, but not from a lack of Sigyn's trying. Loki pulled away from her to be like Thor, whom he admired and envied above all else. But as a mother, Frigga could not help but worry about poor Sigyn, with not even a child to make her forget her husband's indifference.

Give her a moment, and Sigyn would make a wonderful queen.

But Odin had picked Thor, since he preferred smashing things to birthing eight legged fouls, and Sif was glad of it. She could never bow to Loki.

Sif was not surprised, if somewhat disappointed, that Sigyn was not attending—honestly, she was surprised Sigyn hadn't killed herself already. No mother but Frigga, no children, an absent husband, and a foolish old miser for a father. What did Sigyn have to live for?

Give her a moment, and Sigyn would have made a magnificent queen. It would have brought her happiness, and the knowledge of that made Loki's envy greater. He loved Sigyn, he really, truly loved her, which was why he tried to be worthy of her. He had so many people to prove himself too; the least he could do is be a worthy husband. But Thor's shadow was too great; wherever he turned, there it was. And secretly, he suspected Sigyn despaired that she had not been married to Thor, but Loki.

Give her a moment, and Sigyn would make a wonderful queen.

Don't, and you make yourself a dangerous enemy.

Sigyn was working her magic that day, under the nose of everyone, even the all-seeing Heimdal.

"Come you fools," she hissed at the dim witted frost giants; they had found her trail, would they follow into Asgard? "Come to Asgard. Let them see Thor as he truly is—a dolt, a child, and a brute."

Give her a moment, and Sigyn could make a wonderful queen.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hullo dears. I did promise that if even one person took interest, I would post part two. A part three is not yet written, but if there is a continuing interest I will continue to write. Thank you for reading!  
**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own marvel, or the trailer for Thor 2 would have featured Sigyn and Loki's emotional reunion. Instead, he looks like he was attacked by a pushy weave salesman…**

**O_o**

Sigyn lay in her chambers, turning servants to serpents and back. It had been amusing a few minutes ago, but once again she was bored, and her boredom she rediscovered her disappointed loathing.

Nothing. All her work was know nothing! Those imbeciles had managed to get Thor out, but now what? Nothing. Asgard still awaited their precious prince while a king was in their midst.

Loki suddenly came into the room, looking as if stuck in a dream.

And holding the royal scepter.

"Loki?' she asked quietly, turning the girl back and shooing her away.

"I—" he looked up at her, momentarily confused but then radiantly smiling. "I am king. I am king!"

Sigyn smiled widely and ran to him, embracing him tightly. "How? Why?"

"My…my father has fallen into Odinsleep. Since Thor is not here, the throne falls to me."

Sigyn heard an edge in his voice. "There is something you are not telling me," she said quietly, looking him in the eye. Loki gave her a long sad look and lead her to sit down.

"There is something I have learned that has…changed things. Changed them considerably."

She waited patiently for him to continued, and he sighed. The relic she had lured the frostgiants to steal appeared in his hands. She did not have a moment to be shocked that he had it; soon, his skin turned blue, traveling quickly over his body and into his face, turning his eyes red. "I am Laufey's son," he whispered, "not Odin's. Which is why he choose Thor over me. Why Thor was always better than me…" he trailed off sadly, not meeting her eyes.

"Well," she whispered back, "who would have thought that something good would come of the frost giants?"

Loki looked up at her in shock before bursting into laughter. The relic disappeared from his hands as he reached up to hold her face. The blue skin turned back once touching hers and the two sat laughing until Loki's origins were no longer apparent.

Once the sobered from their amusement, Sigyn asked the question that entered her mind. "But how? Why? Why all the lies?"

Loki's face took a pained expression that made her want to hold him. "Odin had hoped to use me for peace. But now that I am of no use to him, he will discard me," Loki's face shifted from pain to conviction. "I must prove to him that I am loyal. I am just as worthy, if not more worthy, of the throne as Thor! His banishment as given me an opportunity; a moment out of shadow... "

Sigyn bit her tongue hard enough to draw blood, and her guilt was not lost on Loki. "What is it?"

A semblance of Loki and Sigyn suddenly appeared beside them. "Nothing," the faux-Sigyn said to the faux-Loki, and the two began to dance to an unheard tune.

"…It was me. I showed the frost giants the way to Asgard, under Hymdal's nose," Sigyn confessed. "I can hide things from his sight and hearing, but only for short amounts of time. While everyone glorified Thor, I left my illusion to lay sleeping in my bed as led them here."

Loki was surprised. "Why—"

"I was angry! I had never been so angry in my life! I was furious with Odin for choosing his selfish, bloodthirsty son over _you." _She bowed her head. "Are you angry with me?"

"No. No I am very glad," Loki smiled at her. "You have given me a way to prove myself. We must ensure my _brother_ does not return." Loki suddenly stood tall, the scepter in his hand. Sigyn stood with him. "This is my kingdom now. I must undo the damage my foolish brother has done."

The illusion faded and Sigyn embraced Loki.

Give her a moment, and Sigyn could make a deviously lovely queen.

Don't, and she will make you suffer.

O_o

**A/N: Yes? No? Like it, don't? In the words of Loki, TELL ME! Reviews are wonderful!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again! I want to thank everyone who is reading this; it makes me feel really good to know people like what I'm writing. Less Loki this chapter (let's face it, I'm not so good at writing him anyway), but he does appear. ALSO, the total n00b that I am, I finally figured out the line thingy. Yeah, I'm special. Suffer with me.**

**Disclaimer: Once upon a time, in magical kingdom far far away, atop the tallest tower of the tallest castle on the tallest mountain in the world, I did not own Marvel, or Sigyn, though I lay claim to this character I've created. I used to own Marvel, but that was when I ruled the world…**

* * *

Given her moment, Sigyn was a very exhausted queen.

In the wake of Loki's rule, Sigyn was busier than she could have imagined. While her husband planned to prove himself, prevent a war with the frost giants, and secure his place as rightful heir to the throne, she had a kingdom to run.

It didn't run itself; though Odin was sleep, it seemed to Sigyn no one else did. There were petitions to review and courtiers to entertain (ignore) and citizens to ensure Jotunheim was not attacking and teachers with classes of young children who wanted to meet the new queen and servants being hired and fired and given separate duties for reasons Sigyn did not know but intended to find out. She had no time to herself and even less time to ensure that everything was working as Loki wished it.

Thankfully, _he_ had few demands of her.

"You should eat, your Majesty," her handmaid, Mara, insisted, and Sigyn resisted the urge to turn the girl into something silent. Like a plant. "The court is worried over you—"

"Oh, I'm sure they are!" Sigyn sighed, falling on a divan to rest a moment. "What with Frigga adamantly refusing to leave Odin's side, they need someone to listen to them." She pushed away the goblet of wine the fussy girl tried to give her. "Why does there need to be a petition to change the curtains in the banquet hall?" she continues, looking almost frantically annoyed, "And in what realm is that 'of the utmost importance'?!"

There was an urgent knocking on the doors, and Sigyn narrowed her eyes at Mara. "If it is one more petition," she said in a low voice, "tell them to take it to a cook and ask her to fix it into something more useful."

Mara scurried off to the door, and engaged in urgent whispering. She soon came back with a worried look. "Lady Sif will not leave until she has spoken with you, Lady Queen."

Sigyn gave Mara her most pained look before nodding. Sif was let into the room, and she gave quick bow. "Sigyn, you must convince Loki to allow Thor to return."

"Greetings, Sif. You look well," Sigyn said in a monotone, her face riddled with exasperation.

"I feel well," Sif said.

Sigyn closed her eyes and put her back to Sif. "I wish I could say the same of myself; Frigga is remarkably unscathed from the horror that is this court."

"If you will not speak with him, at the very least get me an audience with the Queen," Sif said.

"I am the queen," Sigyn said, sitting up on the divan, "what, do you think I exhaust myself for my own amusement?"

"I wish to speak with Frigga, but Loki insists no one enter Odin's chamber without being invited by her and himself."

"If that is his command, there is nothing I can do," Sigyn replied. "He is your _king_. Frigga has laid no protest to it, neither should you."

"But he—" Sif held her tongue a moment. Sigyn waited as the other woman formed her words. "We need Thor," Sif decided to say.

"Why?" Sigyn said, unconvinced. "What would the glorious Thor, _Prince_ of Asgard, do if he were here? He'd create madness, that is what; probably attack the frost beings again while Odin sleep. As for defense, we have no need of him. There is no one who'd dare attack us. Asgard has the strongest, most loyal army in all the realms."

"An army that is confused by the loss of Thor and their king."

"They have a king!" Sigyn insisted, with a look in her eyes akin to fire. "A good king, a strong king. If they are too shortsighted to be aware of that, it is not my concern. They will follow their king, as they did his father before him." There was finality in her tone that did not allow for argument. Sif gave a stiff bow and left. Sigyn lay back on her divan. "I think I will take that meal now, Mara."

Given her moment, Sigyn was an exhausted queen, with little patience for those who defied her.

* * *

Frigga seemed to have aged since Sigyn last spoke with her, which, she realized with chagrin, was the day she ruined Thor's ceremony. She entered the chamber slowly and quietly, alerting Frigga to her presence with the low click of the shutting door. Frigga gave her a tired smile and reached out to the other woman, beckoning her over. Sigyn gratefully came and sat at Frigga's feet, leaning her head on the older woman's knee. Here, at least, she was not queen.

"How does the throne suit Loki?" Frigga asked.

"Very well. The authority beckons him. It is a role he was destined for."

"And you? You seem quite exhausted, my dear."

Sigyn gave a sigh, which served more to clear her heavy chest than express her feeling. "I am trying."

Frigga nodded understandingly.

There was a companionable silence between them for a moment before Sigyn spoke again. "You knew. All these years, you knew."

"Knew what, dear?"

"Knew that Loki was not Odin's son," Sigyn looked up at her. "You knew when you met me. You knew on my wedding day. You knew yet you never thought to tell me."

"I knew, and I thought to tell you both. I simply decided to let it remain a secret," Frigga reasoned. "Why make him feel different? Few know, and all will die with the secret and the secret with them."

"Loki has always been different. Spoken or not, he is different, and his difference from Thor left him ridiculed and belittled. Honesty would have been better."

"And when would have been honest? There was no proper time to tell him," Frigga shook her head. "I understand your feeling Sigyn, but it is better this way. Besides, it hardly matters now."

Sigyn stared at the prone figure of Odin. "What will he do when he awakens? He has banished his favored son, and the other is of Jotunheim. Everyone's gone mad out there, unsure of what to do. Sif is restless with the loss of Thor, and most likely the warriors with her. I would like to sleep, but sleep does not come."

Frigga gives a low laugh. "It is not what everyone thinks, being queen, is it?"

* * *

Sigyn walked into the throne room and gazed up at the throne. It really did suit him; Loki looked controlled and powerful, with the authoritative yet silent gaze of a king.

But she would give anything to hear him laugh again.

Sigyn approached the throne without a bow and, with a moment's consideration, climbed up the throne into the lap of the king.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked, half confused and half amused.

"I," she held on to his shoulders as she shifted in his lap, "am attempting," she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, "to have one quiet, peaceful moment with my husband and king before anyone else asks me about a statue or petitions or curtains. I may turn half the court to stone just for silence."

Loki chuckled, wrapping his arms around her.

"I miss this," Sigyn confessed after a moment. She instantly thought better of the topic; the past no longer mattered. With Thor gone, she had her husband back, and no one would take him away. "I could almost sleep. Sleeping on the throne, however, would be neither proper nor dignified."

"There is no one here," Loki said, ignoring the guards entirely. "Sleep. I am sure your fretful maid will come to wake you the moment a petition needs your attention.

**A/N: Short chapter, but wanted to write it while I had it in my head. Few more chapters coming up; I think I want to go into Avengers as well, but that would be less Loki and Sigyn and more Sigyn without Loki present. I have an idea of how to do, but I'm still kicking it around. Basically, I'm waiting for Thor 2 like everyone else…**

**Reviews are welcome and appreciated! Please! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First off, to all my new followers—THANK YOU! You guys don't know how much this means to me! Having your work validated by the genuine interest of others is the greatest gift ever. Thank you. God bless you all, every one of you! **

**Secondly, this chapter is a little (a smidge) longer and sadder; that's why I took so long with it. Well, that and life. Exams+Events+Family Stuff+ Prom Planning= "When-do-I-have-time-to-write?" Sorry, hope you enjoy. I need reviews! Anons are loved too!**

**Disclaimer****: Sigyn is mine in character, her name is sorta copyrighted. Mara is also mine. Everything Marvel is Marvel. I'm a fan. Boo. Hiss. They should just let me and the other fans take over…**

* * *

Sigyn woke to Mara sitting by her bedside, looking very worried. She quickly sat up. "Mara, what is…where…?" she was momentarily confused.

Mara rose and quickly poured water for her. "You have been sleeping for a long time, my queen."

"How long?" she asked, drinking.

"Since evening meal yesterday; Loki strictly forbid anyone disturb your sleep," she moved about, opening curtains to let in the sun and folding back the layers of sheets and furs to help Sigyn up. It did not escape Sigyn how nervous the girl was. "Mara, what is wrong?"

"I do not know what you mean. Would you like for me to send for you breakfast?"

"Your hands are shaking," Sigyn said tonelessly, observing the girl as she made the bed.

"I will send for your meal. Would you like for me to draw your bath?"

Sigyn gave in for a moment and waved her approval. "Yes. Do not bother to have the water heated; I will do it myself."

Sigyn stretched and waited as Mara brought in the water for her bathing pool. With a wave of her hand, she heated the water and slipped into it. She washed the sleep from her face and lay in the warm water. Mara brought in the platter of her breakfast, and again she watched the young woman, obviously nervous.

"I cannot solve what you do not tell me," Sigyn said to her, leaning on the side of the pool so that she could be fed.

"I…" Mara considered for a moment and then crumbled, resting her trembling hands in her lap.

"What is it?"

"Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. They left to retrieve Thor from Midgard," Mara looked even more distressed by Sigyn's expression; first shocked, then furious. "They could not be stopped!"

"Where is Loki?" Sigyn demanded, forgetting her meal and rising from her bath.

"He is gone as well! No one knows what is happening!"

"Why did no one tell me?" seeing the helpless look on Mara's face, Sigyn swiftly amended, "Nevermind. Is there anything else I should know of?"

"There is rumor of frostgiants in Asgard…" Mara said in a small voice. Sigyn gave wordless shriek and left the room.

* * *

Within the hour, not a word of frostgiants or Sif was uttered. The Queen had silenced everyone. As well as they could, they resumed their duties as if nothing had changed, fearful of the Queen's wrath.

Sigyn beside herself with worry. As she traveled down the halls, she could not concoct a plan in the event of Sif's return. The woman had disobeyed her, and Sigyn would not suffer such blatant disobedience. The guards had informed her that Loki had, in fact, been in the throne room. However, he had left before she arrived, and she was again at a loss.

As she rounded the corner, Sigyn suddenly came face to face with a frost giant. It grinned down at her. "Well," it said, snatching her up by her throat. Sigyn felt her skin burning a fought the sensation off as well as she could. "A little Asgardian wench. What to do with you?" In her painful panic, Sigyn turned it into the first thing she could think of; a pillar of ice. She broke the arm and fell to her freedom, clutching her throat to heal it the best she could. "Loki?" she called out, running down the halls. "Loki?!"

She ran to Odin's chamber, the only place she could think of Loki being now, and entered just as he killed Laufey. As he killed his _father_.

"And you were killed by the son of Odin," Loki whispered. Sigyn noticed Frigga in the corner of the room and ran to help the woman up. Frigga thanked her and then ran to embrace Loki, who promised the frostgiants would pay.

Sigyn felt a strong pair of hands lift her by her shoulders and move her aside from the door. "Step away from him, Mother."

No.

Sigyn watched in horror as Thor strode into the room.

"No," she whispered as the argued. Frigga came to stand beside her and the watched in horror as the two fought first verbally, then physically.

"NO!" she screamed. She left the chamber to run after them, and saw Sif as she did so. It took everything within Sigyn not to kill Sif where she stood and ran to a window to see the battle that took place.

Sigyn could only watch.

Given her moment, she was a lovely queen, and a powerful sorceress, but she was still no warrior. She stood frozen watching the battle.

All her planning, for nothing. Thor had been back in Asgard for mere moments and he had crumbled everything she had worked for. Her happiness was gone, and she feared it would never return.

Given her moment, Sigyn had been a good queen. She thought she could do better. But she would never have the chance.

Thor destroyed the bifrost. And Loki fell into the abyss.

Sigyn was not sure what words passed her lips as she screamed. All she knew was that she could barely see through the rivers of tears escaping her eyes and her throat felt raw from the screams. She ran out onto the bridge, and for a wild moment, she leaned over to see him, to _follow_ him. Thor and Odin quickly pulled her back, and she shouted horrible curses at both of them, sobbing and screaming until she lost the ability to do either.

* * *

"My Queen, I am sorry for your loss," Sif said, and the words registered with Frigga a few moments after they were said. "How is he?" she asked. She'd lost one son…and the other seemed to be fading away. When was the last time she'd seen him smile? It felt like eons ago.

"He misses her," Sif admitted, but something had caught Frigga's eye. Sigyn, clothed completely in black, was being quietly rushed from the room by a pair of maids.

Given her moment, Sigyn made a lovely queen. Loki's death, however, as heavily as it weighed on the others, had an immeasurable effect on Sigyn. Her enter being seemed full of sorrow, her eyes never left the floor. Thor's guilt over the matter was apparent; he avoided her and she him so that they scarcely saw one another. Frigga sought to comfort the woman who was like a daughter to her, but Sigyn had retreated to a dark, quiet place in her mind, and would not be coaxed out. She painted her eyes black and wore black dresses that covered her in dozens of layers from the top of her neck to the very ends of her wrists. She wished to blend with the shadows, but was as successful as if she were clothed in white.

The maids said she cried all night and nearly never slept.

They said when she did sleep, she had such night terrors that she screamed until someone could wake her.

The maids said only Mara could persuade her to eat, and a precious little at that.

The maids thought she was going to fade away, die of her own lack of will.

Frigga took her leave of Sif and followed the hall she saw Sigyn turn down. Soon, she heard the faint sound of retching and followed it. Frigga soon found Sigyn kneeling on the floor; one servant held a pail for her to vomit into while another held her hair back.

"Sigyn?" she called softly. When the retching stopped, Sigyn waved the Queen away. "Please, do n—"

She fell into painful vomiting again, and the queen sent the maid holding Sigyn's hair to fetch water and a cloth, taking over the girl's job herself. "Do not breathe a word of this to anyone," she warned the maid. Once Sigyn was finished, she washed her face and mouth.

"Sigyn, if you are sick, you should see a—"

"I am not sick," Sigyn said, tears in her eyes. "I know what I am." She fell into Frigga's arms sobbing.

"I'm with child."

* * *

**A/N: As for Sigyn's pregnancy, it was not completely my idea; mythology. Let me give those of you unaware (a small percentage, I'm sure) a little (tiny, I promise) Marvel/Norse Mythology Lesson:**

**Sigyn and Loki had two sons, Vali and Nari. They don't seem to appear in Marvel comics (again, correct me if I'm wrong) and as far as the mythology, Nari's guts were used to tie down Loki(yucky, cruel) as a snake dripped poison onto him. Sigyn spent her time holding a bowl under the snake to catch the poison, but when the bowl fills up, she has to empty it and the poison hits him. I don't know much about the boys, so I'm going to be making it up as I go when they are officially introduced to the plot. **

**The question is, where to go from here. Plow through Avengers? Skip to Thor 2 speculation? The former is more likely. Remember, I need reviews. Review! I value your opinion; you are the ones reading this!**


	5. Anonymous Mythology Lesson

**A/N: Ok! I want to thank the new followers and the old ones for staying with this story. As I quite openly told you in the last chapter, I'm no Norse Mythology expert. I'm more a Greek/Roman myth type of girl. A kind anonymous reviewer left more info than I was aware of, and I thought I'd share it with all of you. Thank you again and enjoy.**

* * *

"From what I hear, they may have appeared in the comics. I do not know for certain, but that is what I have heard. As for the boys, really it is up to your imagination. Some say Vali is older than Nari/Narfi, I say Narfi/Nari is older than his brother Vali. For appearance, that is up to you. I imagine Vali more like his father in personality, with his hair color (either red (from mythology) or black (from movie/Ultimate Spider-Man), with his mother's nymphin features. Nari, looks more like his father (the eyes to match) with the combination of Sigyn's golden locks. I imagine Nari to be a little like Thor, but that is me, not you.

Mythology fact you missed, they forced Vali to kill his own brother. After they turned him into a wolf they coaxed him into attack Nari/Narfi. From where Vali left off, the Aesir took out Nari's intestines and you know what happens there. As for what became of Vali, I don't know. Some legends say he found protection under Fenrir, some say he ran off into the woods. I say, for a sake of a good story, he found away to change himself back and is now on the run. Nobody knows he's alive."

* * *

**Again, thank you anon. **

**Finally, the next chapter may be long in coming; sorry for the wait, but please don't forget about me.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok, this is a long time coming; so sorry to those of you who were waiting. I really was attempting follow the Thor plotlines, and so with the trailer out I thought I'd go ahead and begin writing. I have seen a few new favorites and followers, so thank you and welcome to you all! Ok, I'll shut up now…**

**DISCLAIMER: Obviously, I don't own anything. If I did, I wouldn't be job hunting like mad; I would be chilling in a lighthouse somewhere, sipping tea and writing screenplays. But Marvel owns everything (actually Disney owns everything, but let's pretend otherwise).**

* * *

The greatest shock to Sigyn was how changed he was.

When brought before Odin for trial, Loki's words and manner were colder than the ice realm he was born in. His features bore sharper edges and he was thinner then she was used to; absently, she wondered if he had been eating at all. Sigyn cradled her belly comfortingly; the twins were growing restless, and her own anxiety did nothing to calm them.

When Thor had come to tell her that Loki was actually alive, she wanted to kill him. Months of grief and pain, months of contemplating raising her children without a father, all for _naught_. Here Loki was; alive, cold as the dead of night, and just as dark inside. She was afraid that she did not know him, but clung to hope. She was not there when they brought Thor brought him back, and he was whisked away before she could catch a glimpse. Frigga and Mara fussed over her long enough that they were the very last to enter the throne room, and then all she could do was stare at Loki.

His crimes were read aloud and with entire court present. Sigyn leaned more heavily on Mara and Frigga with every word. The punishment for all of this was death, banishment at best. When Odin called for anyone to defend Loki, Sigyn squeezed Frigga's hand feebly, afraid the words would come out as a strangled cry.

"Sigyn would like to speak," Frigga called clearly, helping the other woman to the dais. All eyes bore into her, but it was Loki's eyes she felt. She spared a moment's glance over at him. Even more pale than usual, he was staring at her belly, his eyes flicking up to her face every so often. She stood silently gathering her thoughts.

"Sigyn, what have you to say in Loki's defense?" Odin asked kindly. Everyone spoke to her kindly these days; as if she would fall apart at a harsh tone. Perhaps she would.

"I cannot deny the crimes read," Sigyn started quietly and slowly, knowing she needn't hurry; everyone was waiting on her every word. "However, he has not betrayed Asgard. The frost giants were brought into Asgard by my magic during Thor's ceremony."

A murmur went through the hall that was silenced by a sweeping glance from Odin. Sigyn continued after a breath. "It was to prove a point that the All-Father later saw; Thor was not yet ready for the throne. Loki used my meddling to rid the realms of the frost giants, as he thought would please you, Odin," her eyes turned cold a moment. "As it did not. His actions were not that of betrayal; Loki simply did what Thor has been praised for a thousand times over, only quicker, with efficiency and what would have been elegance had Sif not interfered. He cannot be punished for that."

"And his crimes on Midgard?"

"How many times, in your youth, did you take what was not yours and called it conquest?" Sigyn said softly, so that only Odin and those near to them could hear. Odin's eye narrowed.

"Do you suggest then, Sigyn, that he not be punished?"

"I would prefer it."

"That is not possible."

"Then lessen his punishment. Death and banishment are not proper judgments for a man who had everything he ever believed in ripped from him and then was tossed into an abyss, and then attempted to build his own empire to replace it." Her words had an undercurrent of anger, but her face was weary.

Odin contemplated her words a long moment before dismissing her from the dais. Frigga joined her again and the held each other's hands tightly, awaiting Odin's decision. She looked at Loki once more, and as he stood where she had moments ago, he did the last thing she expected.

He winked at her.

Given the gravity of the situation, Sigyn could stare back in shock as Odin announced the punishment.

Imprisonment.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, I know, this was really short! But I did want to put something here to show a) that I'm not dead and b) where I plan to go with this. I will update by Friday at the latest, I promise. Reviews are needed! It's ok to tell me it sucks, but tell me WHY it sucks, ok? Thanks, hugs, and God bless you all.**


End file.
